Contact
by Nimiki
Summary: TwoShot sur Lucy et Gray, après l'arc de l'île tenro. Résumé : Lucy est effondrée lorsqu'elle apprend le décès de son père. Qui d'autre que Gray aurait pu réussir à lui remonter le moral ? Après un gros rapprochement lors d'une soirée, le garçon reprend ses distances dès le lendemain. Mais Lucy est bien décidée à retrouver le contact du mage de glace.


Hello ! Je reviens ici avec un TwoShot sur un couple que j'aime particulièrement : Gray et Lucy. J'essayerai de ne pas trop traîner pour la fin ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues ;) Et si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être bêta lecteur, faites-moi signe ! En espérant que ça vous plaise :D

**Contact**

Le contact entre deux personnes peut différer selon les envies, les humeurs et les caractères des concernés. Parfois, il permet de consoler, d'apporter du soutien, ou simplement de montrer à quel point on tient à la personne. Il peut apporter de la complicité, de la joie, ou encore de l'embarras. C'est là que Lucy en était, à présent.

*Flash-back*

La jeune constellationiste venait tout juste d'apprendre la mort de son père. 7 ans d'absence avaient suffi à les séparer définitivement. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'elle quittait la guilde plus tôt pour aller s'enfermer dans son appartement et broyer du noir. Chaque soir, elle vérifiait que tout soit bien fermé pour éviter une intrusion, elle n'avait ni l'envie ni le courage de les affronter dans cet état. Et pourtant ce soir-là, sans qu'elle ne sache comment, il avait réussi à entrer. Gray se tenait devant elle, les mains dans les poches -son pantalon étant son seul vêtement- et avec un air plutôt grave sur le visage.

"On s'inquiète tous beaucoup pour toi, tu sais."

"C-comment tu as fait pour entrer ?! J'avais tout vérifié !" répondit Lucy, la voix tremblante et les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Gray sourit simplement avant de s'approcher et de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Surprise et hésitante, Lucy n'osa pas bouger l'espace d'un instant. La présence de son ami lui faisait du bien, certes, mais il lui donnait également envie de craquer. C'était cette raison qui l'empêchait de les laisser l'approcher pendant cette période, elle refusait de craquer devant eux, elle refusait qu'ils la voient comme ça. C'est pourtant ce qu'elle fit, enlaçant Gray à son tour, elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Gray lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il comprenait la peine de son amie et c'était bien pour ça qu'il était venu. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de soutient, et non de rester seule.

"T'isoles pas, c'est la pire chose que tu puisses faire. On est là pour ça aussi, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments" dit-il, resserrant son étreinte sur la constellationiste.

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête, les yeux complètement rougis par ses sanglots. L'étreinte dura un bon moment, puis lorsque Lucy commença à se calmer, Gray la lâcha doucement. Resté à proximité, il la fixa longuement dans les yeux et si Lucy y avait fait attention à ce moment-là, elle aurait pu apercevoir quelques rougeurs au niveau de ses joues. Sans un mot, il vint glisser ses doigts entre ceux de la mage et leva l'autre main vers son visage pour essuyer une larme d'un revers de pouce avant de lui sourire. Lucy trembla à son contact, ses idées étaient maintenant un peu plus claires et elle rougit à cette proximité. Elle réussit cependant à lui adresser un sourire un peu plus serein.

"Merci d'être venu..." murmura-t-elle.

"T'as pas à me remercier."

Gray lui sourit en retour, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de l'entraîner vers le canapé. Sans lui lâcher la main, il s'installa et l'invita à en faire de même. Lucy vint se blottir contre lui, tête contre tête, se serrant toujours un peu plus. La jeune mage se sentait tellement mieux qu'elle réussit à s'endormir sans peine. Cependant, le lendemain, elle se réveilla seule et complètement déboussolée. Avait-elle rêvé ? Ce n'était pas vraiment du genre de Gray d'être aussi "câlin".

Lucy se passa une main sur la joue et se mit à rougir tout en faisant défiler les souvenirs de la veille. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, son cœur battait bien trop vite pour un simple rêve. Elle se rappela du contact de Gray qui était tellement plus doux et chaleureux que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer jusque-là. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une chose de ce genre se produirait. La constellationiste frémit lorsque le vent passa par une fenêtre encore ouverte, la faisant ainsi revenir à la réalité. Elle se dépêcha de fermer, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans la rue pour voir s'il était toujours là. Soupirant, elle s'installa en tailleur sur son lit tout en fermant ses bras sur elle-même. Elle s'était toujours demandé si la peau de Gray était aussi glacée que ce que l'on pouvait penser. Et maintenant qu'elle en avait la réponse, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu en profiter un peu plus. Lucy rougit de honte. A quoi pensait-elle ? Il ne la voyait pas ainsi, il était simplement venu la réconforter parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle traversait.

"Espèce d'idiote..." pensa-t-elle avant de s'allonger et de cogiter un long moment sur les faits de la soirée. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle mourrait d'envie de retrouver cette proximité.

*Fin du Flash-Back*

Une semaine avait passé depuis cette soirée, et Lucy avait à peine réussi à croiser le regard de Gray depuis. Être si proche de lui d'un seul coup l'avait beaucoup perturbée, mais le fait qu'il soit repartit si loin la rendait complètement dingue.

Pire encore, elle n'avait qu'une envie : pouvoir à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras, ou ne serait-ce que lui tenir la main. Rouge de honte, Lucy baissa la tête après un dernier coup d'œil vers Gray.

Ses idées s'embrouillaient encore et encore. Comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Elle se prenait sans doute trop la tête, il n'était venu qu'en ami, pour la soutenir et l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

Accoudée sur le bar, elle soupira de désespoir avant de se reprendre lorsqu'elle remarqua que Mirajane approchait.

"Ah Lucy, tu es là ! J'ai un petit service à te demander." fit la barmaid, toujours souriante.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Et bien, il faut que j'aille voir le maître, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour garder le bar. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, promis ! Tu penses pouvoir t'en occuper ?" la supplia-t-elle du regard, les mains jointes devant le visage.

Lucy soupira, elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Mirajane et hocha la tête.

"D'accord, je m'en occuperai jusqu'à ton retour."

"Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?"

Aïe, le détecteur de Mira était en marche. Les mains sur les hanches et le regard aiguisé, elle fixait Lucy en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tout va bien, je suis encore un peu... chamboulée par les dernières nouvelles." répondit Lucy en haussant les épaules et en tentant un petit sourire.

Compréhensive, Mira hocha la tête.

"Je vais faire au plus vite, merci de ton aide !" cria-t-elle à Lucy tout en s'éloignant vers le bureau du maître.

Tandis qu'elle passait de l'autre côté du bar, Lucy regretta bien vite d'avoir accepté d'aider la démone : à peine cinq minutes après le départ de celle-ci, Gray s'avança vers le bar.

"Tiens, tu remplaces Mirajane ?" lui dit-il tout en venant s'installer sur un des tabourets.

"Le maître avait besoin d'elle" répondit Lucy, un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. "Je te sers quelque chose ?" ajoute-t-elle avec un léger sourire pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Je veux bien un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît".

La jeune mage hocha la tête tout en fuyant le regard du mage et se tourna pour prendre un verre afin de lui servir. Gray lui ne la lâchait pas du regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

D'un geste rapide, elle posa le verre devant son ami et s'apprêta à s'éloigner pour faire autre chose quand une main qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien maintenant attrapa la sienne pour la retenir.

Tirant doucement Lucy vers lui, le mage de glace la fixa un moment dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

"Ça va ? J'ai l'impression que... tu m'en veux, ou que tu m'évites. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

La jeune femme vira au rouge, partagée entre et la honte d'être si facilement découverte la colère qu'elle ressentait face à la naïveté du mage.

"Oui, ça va très bien... Je ne t'évite pas, pas besoin de le faire, tu t'en sors très bien tout seul." répondit-t-elle hasardeusement tout en dégageant doucement sa main.

Lucy profita de l'effet de sa réponse sur Gray, qui était resté planté sur place et ne voyait visiblement pas quoi lui répondre, pour fuir le bar, sauvée par Mirajane qui revenait avec un papier en mains et un large sourire…

Voilà pour cette première partie ! Des avis ? :) A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
